Commonly, camping tents consist of a large number of parts which require substantial time and effort to erect. Generally, commonly available tents which are transported disassembled on the roof of an automobile, or in its trunk, once erected, rest on the ground thus requiring the use of ground sheets, air mattresses, and the like, to keep out the dampness and chill from the ground, and smooth out the generally uneven terrain.
The susceptability of most ordinary tents to dampness from the ground makes them somewhat uncomfortable at all times and even less comfortable during the cool seasons in Canada. The outdoor camping shelters which offer a floor off the cold ground are generally bulky, expensive and often must be towed behind an automobile or truck. While these types of outdoor shelters are more readily adapted to cold weather camping, they are considerably more expensive than the traditional tent, and relatively complex to erect.